


Alone in the Dark

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Quentin is finally alone and can deal with his thoughts.





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written for the Magicians before, but I love Queliot and 4x05 was so good. I just thought about Quentin sitting there alone after Alice left and what he might be thinking. Hope you like it.

He just sat there in the dark with his head in his hands after she'd left.

He was finally alone and able to ruminate on Eliot's words.

Eliot was alive! He hadn't even had time to fully grieve when he thought he was dead and now he wasn't. 

He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Why did Margo have to be in fucking Fillory?!? He wanted to be the one to tell her and he just wanted to talk to her about everything. 

He wasn't sure what Eliot had told her, but she knew. She always knew.

Eliot was alive in there. He could be saved and whatever happened after at least now there was an after. He just wanted to hold him. Wanted him to know he was going to save him. That he wouldn't stop until the monster had relinquished Eliot's body.

Julia. She'd found that paper. She might know where to start in order to save Eliot. 

He just needed a moment and then he'd find her. 

He exhaled a deep breath and realized all the tension and sadness he'd been holding in. 

Eliot was alive!


End file.
